Mission critical (MC) (also sometimes referred to as public safety) services are services that are provided to users of MC organizations. Examples of MC organizations may include a police department, an ambulance service, or a fire service. An example of an MC service is MC Push-To-Talk (MCPTT), which is an MC service that provides a “walkie-talkie” like service to users of MC organizations. Other MC services besides voice or audio can include MC video and MC data. Users of MC organizations are referred to as MC users. An identity (e.g. name) of a user's MC organization can be configured in a user equipment (UE) of the user. A user connects to packet data networks (PDNs) to access MC services or perform MC user authentication. Different MC organizations may be associated with different PDNs. Each PDN is identified by an access point name (APN). An APN has to be determined for the UE to access MC services or perform MC user authentication.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.